


Morning Light, Nighttime Heat

by Syrenslure



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting up" in the morning has all new meaning for the "man of steel" in this steamy little vignette. Clark gets ready for work, but his mind is on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light, Nighttime Heat

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

A long, muscular arm reached out from under the blankets and hit the clock beside the bed, silencing the incessant wake-up call. Clark opened his eyes and gazed at the clock, noting the time and the bright rays of sunlight that were starting to fall across the bed like a caress and lightly illuminating the room. He glanced over to where Lois lay beside him, still fighting for a few more moments of peaceful dreams. The golden light danced over her sable hair and creamy skin and he smiled at the vision, realizing he was more in love with her each day than the last.

He leaned over and brushed a kiss across her delicate lips, inhaling her intriguing scent and drinking in the delicate beauty that was his wife. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We have that staff meeting this morning and the chief won't like it if we are late again." He gave her a wry smile as she grumbled a reply that could have been acknowledgement or argument.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead softly, before he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She would be better equipped to face the morning by the time he finished showering.

Clark reached into the shower and turned on the water. He adjusted the temperature the way he liked, just short of scalding. He let the water run, falling in a calming patter over the tile, that was calming like summer rain on the windows or sidewalk. The steam from the shower lent the illusion of a smoke-filled room - a warm, wet blanket of heady heat. He used the facilities and stood there in a dreamy haze, breathing in the humid air, not yet wanting to be fully aware of the day. With his eyes closed, he could almost smell the sweet scent of magnolias floating in the humid air. Lois had bought that body wash after their trip to New Orleans. Even now it brought to mind the heady atmosphere of decadent passion.

Clark felt his groin tighten and he moaned, reaching for his manhood with his hand and that time with his mind. There had been a convention of national newspaper reporters and they had welcomed the get-away. Even with the convention's hectic schedule they found time to sneak away. They always did. They had become experts in stolen moments. Knowing that Superman may be called upon at any moment, made each instant of Clark's time, of their time together, more precious.

It was October now; the nights were beginning to feel brisk, the leaves a royal caphony of earthy brights. In Clark's mind, though, it was still those languid August nights, deep in the hottest days of summer. The humid air weighed down on you like a lover's touch, finding every particle of your being and making them stir. It was a time for lovers, a night for passion, in a city of shadows. The spark between them had been all the light they needed.

They had been running late that day too, barely making it back to the conference for their workshop on Investigative Reporting in the New Millennium. Afterwards, they had had skipped out on the flimsiest excuse. Time and schedules had been thrown to the wind as they had raced back to their room, barely making it inside the door before they were tearing at each other's and their own clothing. They had missed each other lately. Lois working and Clark, well… working.

The door had swung shut behind them with a bang, propelled there by a super push, untempered by patience. He quickly removed the tie that Lois had loosened as she clung to him in a soul-sharing kiss. He tore open his buttons quickly, but with care enough not to send them pinging across the room, as he watched Lois do the same. Carefully, he reached out to pull her shirt from her skirt, and he helped her strip away the layers separating them. Their jackets and discarded clothing littered the floor. He pulled her closer still and kissed the exposed mounds of her breasts where they spilled from the top of her black push-up bra. He nipped and suckled the flushed skin as he attempted to slow their pace a bit. As a throaty purr vibrated through Lois, Clark reminded himself, "There are some things, not better done at super speed."

As he lost himself in the memories of that hotel room, Clark's hand quickened, the remembered heat and his morning arousal winning over the control he normally prided himself on. He felt the tightening low, deep in his belly and the warm, tingling pressure building to his climax. He pumped past the pleasure, a shudder racking his body as a deep moan escaped his throat. He held the images in his mind for a moment longer and smiled.

Rolling his neck, as the remaining tension fell away from his body, along with the last of his sleepiness. He stepped into the shower, his smile deepening as the sweet magnolia scent and steaming heat seemed to penetrate even muscles of steel. He scrubbed his body, absently lathering his wide chest, rippled abs, tight ass, and trim legs. He washed away the remnants of his fantasy and started to focus his mind for work. He finished quickly knowing he was short on time, due to his distraction and Lois's aversion to mornings.

He dried off, wrapping the towel around himself while he shaved and brushed his teeth. He whistled a merry tune and walked into the bedroom. Lois was just pushing back the blankets and getting ready to get out of bed.

"Good Morning, darling," he greeted his beautiful wife and the day began.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=63>  



End file.
